Los reyes de Hogwarts
by Lavender 0002
Summary: No importa si eso fue un sueño del que ahora desperté, o esto es una pesadilla de la que algún día despertaré, hubo una vez en que fui feliz.


**Los reyes de Hogwarts**

No se lo podía creer, el mundo se derrumbaba frente a él, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, debía de ser un sueño…una pesadilla, porque Lily y James no podía estar muertos, sencillamente era imposible, eran dos personas tan cercanas…la muerte solía ser algo que les sucedía a extraños. No a los mejores amigos. Aunque llevasen meses viendo como caían todos los mejores de la orden y los Potter eran la élite de entre los mejores.

Y lo peor era como había sucedido, traicionados por su mejor amigo…Remus no lo podía creer, aun soñaba con despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero no había escapatoria posible a la realidad, sus amigos habían desaparecido de su vida, Sirius Black, el galante, gracioso y fiel amigo (¡que ironía!) padfoot era un vil traidor asesino, James Potter, divertido, amigable, descarado estaba muerto, al igual que Peter, el siempre tan halagador Pete; Prongs y Wortmail se habían ido para siempre…y él era el único merodeador vivo, él único superviviente de una adolescencia feliz, de un grupo que pensaban jamás sería destruido…

ooOOoo

_ ¡Eh, Moony! pásame la botella.

_ ¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante, Sirius?

_ ¿Qué te crees, mi madre?- se burló el aludido, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo soltó un respingo_ Aunque a mi madre no le preocuparía, supongo que le encantaría que me muriese por sobredosis de alcohol…ahora que ya me ha borrado del árbol familiar-_soltó una risa ronca, mas parecida a la que soltaría un perro que un humano.

_Padfoot- dijo otra distinta a las anteriores_ ¿los echas de menos?

Sirius sabía a que se refería su amigo, lo sabia demasiado bien, maldecía no estar lo suficientemente borracho para ignorar la pregunta: Claro que no_ soltó al final con chulería, pero sus amigos sabían que mentía. No echaría de menos las ideas de su familia…pero al fin y al cabo era su familia, y por mucho que dijese Sirius que por él podían todos irse a tomar por culo, en el fondo de su alma le dolía tener que haber llegado a aquello.

Aunque eso no se lo contase ni al mismísimo James.

¡Tranquilo tío!, lo superaras_Otro 4º individuo, más bajo que los otros le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

_ Bueno, bueno, creo que esto ya se está pasando de sentimental…eh, Moony, pásame la botella!!

_ ¿se puede saber porque siempre me la pedís a mi?_ se quejó el joven recostándose aun mas en su silla.

_ Porque siempre la tienes tú_ contestó james con simpleza_ ya te has bebido media botella tu solo.

_ ¿Yo?-Remus se hizo el sueco- No, yo no hago esas cosas, eso es para gente irresponsable como vosotros, yo soy amable, cumplidor, comprometido, responsable…

_ Si, si- le interrumpió Sirius con sorna_ No creo que el concepto más apropiado de responsable sea el de un prefecto que esté en las cocinas a las tres de la mañana bebiendo con sus irresponsables y abocados a un trágico destino amigos.

Todos se rieron, hasta Remus.

_ Bueno, eres el más responsable de todos_ intervino Peter.

_ Claro que eso no tiene ningún merito- río James.

_ Y por cierto- Remus miró a su amigo con malicia, algo que solo hacía una vez estaba algo bebido_ ¿Qué tal Lily?

Esas tres palabras provocaron una reacción algo, bueno MUY, exagerada en el merodeador: ¿Lily? ¿Qué pasa con Lily? ¿Está por aquí?, ¿Evans?

_ No Jimmy_ respondió riendo ante sus desvaríos Black_ supongo que estará con Keith Jordan, ya sabes...su novio. James le tiró la botella que tenia en la mano, que Sirius esquivó con relativa facilidad y se fue a estrellar estrepitosamente contra el fondo.

_¡¡NOO!!- oyeron entonces una voz desesperada- ¿Qué habéis hecho?, ¡¡era la última botella de hidromiel!!.

Todos miraron a Remus como si nunca lo hubieran visto, incluso James pareció olvidarse del comentario de su amigo, y este del fallido "intento de asesinato" de James.

_Bueno, yo_ dijo azorado:Es por Sirius, ¿sabéis?...

_ Ya, siempre las culpas para mi_ Sirius se hizo el ofendido.

_Busca preciosa, busca_ oyeron una voz de adulto, una voz muy conocida, todos se sobresaltaron.

_Filch!_ Colagusano susurró asustado.

_ ¡Silencio!!- Remus se llevó un dedo a los labios_ está aquí cerca.

Remus estaba preocupado, Peter asustado, pero James y Sirius parecían tomarse eso como un juego, y no parecía importarles mucho si les pillaban o no. No estaban tan interesados como Remus en montar un plan de huida, ni como Peter que no dejaba de mirar por el ojo de la cerradura (a pesar de tener allí el mapa del merodeador)

_Está justo delante_dijo entonces Peter en voz tan baja que apenas lo oyeron.

_Hay que salir de aquí_ apremió Remus.

_Tranquilo tío-_replicó con arrogancia James_ Además, si sales ahora nos pilla, espera que se vaya.

_ ¡No podemos esperar James! ¡¡No podemos!!_ chilló Peter histérico, cogiéndole la túnica.

_Ahora si nos pilló_sentenció Sirius serio, desde la puerta,.

Los cuatro (o más bien Remus y Peter) se miraron asustados, para ser sinceros, conservaban bastante bien la apariencia, aunque era evidente que estaban bebidos, y, aunque no lo estuviesen, estaban fuera de la cama, fuera del horario permitido.

_¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?_Peter estaba que se subía por la paredes. ¡¡Nos va a pillar!!

_ Bah, Filch no pillaría ni a Snivellus metido en una lata de grasa concentrada_ río James con arrogancia y añadió_venga, ¡vamos! ya se fue.

_No sé si será buena idea_ Remus parecía indeciso.

_ ¡¡Digo lo mismo!!_ apoyó Peter, mientras seguía mirando por el ojo de la cerradura para asegurarse que James tenía la razón.

_ ¡Gallina….¡¡Vamos tíos!!_ protestó Sirius_ ¿Qué acaso no tenemos la capa invisible de James? ¡¡Acaso no somos merodeadores!! joder!! Somos los merodeadores, los putos amos de este colegio, los reyes de¨hogwarts, un celador amargado no nos joderá la noche, a mi no, desde luego.

_ Siempre me encanto tu modestia_ rió James.

_ Fue hablar.

_ Me parece muy bien_ Interrumpió Remus_ pero ya somos un poco mayorcitos para que la capa nos cubra a todos bien, si no tenemos cuidado…

_¿Tienes miedo, Remus?_ James lo miraba con una mirada burlona tras sus gafas.

_ ¿yo?, no, claro que no, solo interpreto mi papel de responsable del grupo.

_Eso no tiene merito-_dijo Sirius.

James y Sirius rieron.

_Vamos ya_ instó James.

Y así fue como los cuatro merodeadores se apretujaron bajo la capa invisible y, tambaleándose ligeramente por la borrachera, salieron a hurtadillas de las cocinas.

Entonces sucedió, lo que inevitablemente alguna vez tiene que suceder, uno de ellos habla demasiado alto o estornuda o lo que sea, esa vez la culpa fue de James que iba cantando: "_Si yo soy tu hombre, tu eres mi mujer_", dedicada a Lily Evans, la pelirroja de su curso, la chica más sexy, inteligente e irresistible según él del universo conocido ( y seguramente el no conocido)

_Buenas noches_ dijo entonces una glacial voz, que aunque no los veía, lo oía, y con un simple movimiento de varita, Mcgonagall les quitó la capa invisible.

_ Buena noches profesora_ murmuró Remus nervioso.

Peter fue incapaz de decir nada, en cuanto a James y Sirius…bueno, a ellos les traía sin cuidado, es más estaban pensando que con ese castigo batirían su propio record, y oye ¡¡un record siempre es un record!! Presumían de tener todo un archivador para ellos solos y de ser la pesadilla de filch y otros fastidiosos detractores de la diversión.

_Parece que volvemos a las andadas, bien, bien, en ese caso vais a…

ooOOoo

Remus no lograba recordar el castigo impuesto en aquella ocasión, ¡¡habían sido tantas!!

Y ahora, ya nada de aquello volvería, nada volvería a ser como antes, sus amigos muertos, Lily muerta, y él no era mas que un joven recién licenciado en Defensa contra las artes oscuras que ni siquiera se había planteado hacer oposiciones para sacar plaza, un joven de la orden del fénix que había luchado por logar un mundo mejor, al igual que James, que Peter, que Lily, pero estos habían pagado un precio demasiado alto por ello.

_ Ojala estuviese yo muerto_ murmuró con amargura.

Estaba solo en su departamento, ese al que alguna vez había llevado a Sirius, cando este estaba mal.

Ya era deprimente de por si, y en aquellos momentos era insoportable. Debería de haber sabido que no duraría toda la vida; la felicidad estaba hecha para niña ricas con zapatos de charol y ganadoras de concursos de belleza, para hombres con una bonita cuenta corriente en el banco cuyos padres no habían mirado mal a Fenris Greyback nunca.

No para él.

La felicidad no estaba hecha para hombres lobo, condenados a ser monstruos las noches de plenilunio, y él lo debería de haber aprendido mucho tiempo atrás.

Se levantó y cogió una botella de whisky de fuego de la nevera, se lo echó en un vaso grande.

_ Pero fui feliz-_pensó Remus_ No importa si eso fue un sueño del que ahora desperté, o esto es una pesadilla de la que algún día despertaré hubo una vez en fui feliz.

Bebió un trago y le ardió la garganta.

_ Pero ahora, Sirius, tu me quitaste todo. Me quitaste mi felicidad. Me traicionaste también a mí, juro que nunca te perdonaré_ se bebió el resto de su copa de un sola trago, haciendo como que brindaba consigo mismo.

_ Por los merodeadores, los putos amos del mundo. Los reyes de Hogwarts.

**Notas: Vale, ya se que es malo, pero me apetecía escribirlo. **


End file.
